legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S1 Finale/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen back at the house minus Ruby and Spot) Alex:..... Kyle: *Looking through the window* Where are they? Raynell: *Looking through the window* Maybe they got turned around somewhere. That forest was a bit confusing. Emily: Still, it's weird. Jack: I doubt Ruby and Spot are dead. Well, Spot can regenerate, Ruby's a different story. Yang: Ruby will be fine. Weiss: Yes. She and Spot may not be the brightest people I've met, but they won't be killed by these monsters. Erin: I hope so. Those things are pretty tough. Blake H: That's an understatement. Kyle: Hm? Izuku: How? Blake H: Guys come on, we just found out these guys are combinations of Grimm and Targhul. Who would've thought that could even be possible?! Miles: It is weird. I never thought a Targhul could be hybridized with something like a Grimm. Tom: Yeah, it's strange as hell. Emily: Oh, I think I see them! Raynell: I do too! (Ruby and Spot then enter the house) Ruby: Whew! Spot: We're back! Weiss: Are you two okay?! Ruby: Y-Yeah Weiss we're fine! Spot: N-No trouble at all! None what's so ever! Weiss: You sure? Yang: You took awhile getting back. Ruby: W-We're fine, honest! Spot: We just got a bit turned around is all! We were trying to find all of you! Alex: Regardless: its a good thing you're back. We were just talking about the big discovery we made regarding the Grimm. Ruby: B-Big discovery huh? Alex: Yep. Spot: What uhhh, what was it? Zulu: These Grimm.... They're Targhuls. Ruby and Spot: !!! Jessica: This explains why they can regenerate, and have speech. Spot: W-Wow really?? Ruby: Targhul? I would've never guessed! Defenders:..... Weiss: Ruby. Spot. Did you already know? Spot: Wh-What?! No no no! Ruby: We-We know nothing! Yang:... What happened? Ruby: Nothing! Honest! Spot: We just heard a bunch of roaring and yelling and we went looking for you! That's all we swear! Heroes:........ Ruby: How do you not believe us?! Spot: Would we ever lie?! Weiss:..... *Takes Spot's cookie bag* Spot: *Gasp* MY COOKIES!! Weiss: I told you Spot: Liars don't get cookies. Spot: B-But I- Ruby: Seriously we're telling the truth! (Weiss nothing but instead just raises an eye brow to show that she doesn't believe her) Spot: Mmmmm, FINE! I'LL CONFESS!! Ruby: Spot no! Spot: Ruby and I ran into a Grimm named Hyper, he challenged us to a race, we managed to beat him, he got mad, we found out he's a Targhul, he snapped me, knocked me out, then Ruby killed him with her Silver Eyes powers!! *pants pants* Weiss:...………… *Hands Spot his cookie bag back* Spot: *Takes cookie bag* Yay! Cookies! Jack: Huh?? Kyle: She killed it with what now?? Yang: Ah right. You guys don't know. Blake B: It turns out, Ruby is but one of a rare group of people who have Silver Eyes. Weiss: And these Silver Eye'd people are normally powerful warriors who have abilities that can destroy Grimm. Alex: !! Jack: And we're just finding out about this now!? Yang: Well for one: You guys have been busy with other threats, and 2; You never asked. Defenders:...………………… Blake H: *Clears throat* Anyway... So you killed one of them Ruby? Ruby: Y-Yeah... Erin: So THAT must've been that shriek we heard! Miles: Had to be! Blake H: But why did you keep it all a secret? Ruby and Spot:.... Spot: We... Thought we were gonna get yelled at for getting in trouble with them.... Erin: Who the heck do you think's gonna yell at you for defending yourself? Alex: Better to use instant kill maneuvers than let some monster kill you. Blake H: I agree. I doubt anyone would be mad that you killed a Grimm like that. Spot:..... Alex: Besides, now that we know what these guys really are, fighting just got a lot easier. Ruby: Um... Y-Yeah about that... I really don't have much control over my silver eyes. Erin: You don't? Ruby: I have been getting some training for it, but I can't quite use it whenever I wish, and if I use it I get tired really easily. Spot: I had to use a cookie to revive her. Ruby: Yeah... Blake H:...... (Blake then starts to think to himself) Blake H: A race of ancient warriors? Jeez, we may have something in common when it comes to stuff we can't comprehend. Jack: Hey. (Jack smacks Blake's arm) Blake H: Huh? Jack: What do you keep drifting off for? Blake H: Just thinking is all. Jack: Hm. Jason: Oh yeah, do you guys know who the quiet dude is sitting alone in the other room? Erin: Huh? Jason: The dude in the other room. Black hair, intense stare.....really scary presence? Jack:..... Blake H: *Shrugs* Devon: Jason I have no idea what you are referring to. Shade: Oh you mean Qrow? Jason: That's his name? Shade: Yeah. Jason:.....*Whispers and plays on his phone* That makes sense to me..... Ruby: He's mine and Yang's uncle. And he's the coolest! He taught me everything I know about using a scythe. Weiss: He is a drunk though. Jack: Wait. (Everyone looks at Jack) Jack: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS DUDE WAS SITTING IN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!?! AND NOT ONCE DID HE BOTHER TO HELP US WITH THOSE DAMN THINGS?!! Defenders:...………… *Looks at Team RWBY* Yang: Hey don't look at us! He wasn't here when we brought you guys here! Jack: Where was he then!? Blake B: We don't know! Shade: Honestly, he just shows up randomly for no reason at all. Jack: Jeez, some uncle then. Erin: I think you had too much coffee this morning Jack. Jack: I didn't have enough! ???: HEY! (The group turns to see Qrow standing by the door) Qrow: If you kids are gonna talk about me behind my back, maybe you should do it more quietly. Ruby: Hi Uncle Qrow! Qrow: Hey kiddo. So any of you wanna tell me why the house was turn up? Yang: Long story short Uncle Qrow. We got Targhul Grimm now. Qrow: Targhul Grimm? You mean like Shade and flower cat there? Ghira: Hey! Yang: Actually, it's something worse. Ruby: It's an entire group of Targhuls born from Grimm that- Jack: That you could've been here to help with FYI! Erin: Jack! Jack: Had to be said Erin! Erin: Jack you are gonna have an outburst at the wrong person one day. Jack: Bet! Erin: *Sigh* Alex: Sorry about him. He can get....heated sometimes. Jack: Hey! Qrow: Its fine. If I got mad at everyone for not being around, I'd be mad all day. And the reason I wasn't here is cause I was out doing some business. Don't ask what, I'm not telling. Alex: No one planned on it. Jack:.... Blake H: So, what now? Alex I guess now we figure out a plan. Who knows when and where those things will strike next. Blake H: Let's just hope that they don't have any big plans then. (The heroes nod before the scene pans out the window before it cuts to the inside of a nest where a Grimm Targhul is seen pacing around) ???:...... (Another one enters the room) ???: Drive. Drive; Ah Parnak. You're here. Parnak: You said you needed help. So I'm here to help. Drive: I need you to come with me. Parnak: Where? Drive: To find Ruby Rose. Parnak: The Demon? Drive: Yes. The one responsible for Hyper's death. Parnak: Ah, you want revenge huh? Drive: I want more than revenge. We all want her dead now you know. Parnak: True. Drive: Come on, you know you haven't fed your parasites in awhile. Wouldn't you want them to feed? (Parnak then looks as a black and white worm crawls on his arm) Parnak:....Alright then Drive. Let's do it. (Drive smirks) Drive: I'll gather men. (The two both smirk together) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales